Talk:Kiyohime/@comment-31760473-20170508023118/@comment-28048698-20170509035044
@Veloxt1r0kore: I'm okay with the evolution, with make the lore more complete, with filling holes in the lore or recycle things that weren't used before. However, that isn't the case of the EX rank, or the Mad Enhancement. Let me explain you why. The Beast class is a perfect example of how sometimes Nasu recycle a good idea that he tried to use before but wasn't able. He added the Beast concept to Grand Order lore and it isn't half bad. Also connected the Beast with a very old creature: Primate Murder. It was very clever and interesting. He took something and used it again. Edmond Dantes, Christian Hans Andersen, William Shakespeare and Alexander Dumás are a perfect example of how sometimes Nasu "evolve" a concept. The Servants are souls from the Throne of Heroes. In the Throne of Heroes resides the souls of, like the name already tell us, heroes. Writes aren't heroes, are writers, that's all, it's like saying Aristoteles or Platon are heroes just because they were famous and changed the humanity. Edmond Dantes is a fictional character, doesn't have a soul, so he can't be in the Throne of Heroes. He need to be a soul so that soul can be send to the Throne of Heroes. However it was interesting how Nasu connected the act of creation that writers a musician do with the magecraft, as some kind of magecraft, and how between the magecraft community they can be considered heroes. At the same time, it's interesting, too, how they can transform Edmond Dantes in a Servant by the sole fact that he's the maximum representation of revenge. It's almost impossible to find someone who doesn't know, even a little, Edmond Dantes or the Count of Montecristo. Now... the "Mad Enhancement" thing and the "rank EX" thing isn't "evolving" or "recycling". It's like saying: starting tomorrow the Saber class will have Servant who doesn't know how to use swords, and the Caster class will have martial artist who only fight with their fists without knowing anything about magecraft, true magic or anything. It's changing completly the concept. Not evolving, not completing. Changing. First of all Mad Enhancement is the class skill of the Berserkers. They have that name for one reason, and only one: the famous Berserker warriors who throw themselves to the battlefield, fighting like savages ignoring their own safety just to kill the enemy. Cú Chulainn was a berserker, he fighted with rage, ignoring his own safety. Heracles lost his mind and killed his own family, if I remember correctly. Berserker isn't about "psychological problems". It's about berserker-type madness. Second, and connected to the previous argument: Mad Enhancement isn't "I have mental problems". Mad Enhancement sacrifice your mental sanity to give you strength, and that is, once again, something in honor to the berserkers. It is obtaining strenght from your rage. Sadness isn't rage, obsession isn't rage, feeling like god isn't rage. The Berserker are Servant who are in permanent rage (at least the high ranks). Saying "she is Berserker because she is yandere", or "she is berserker she do everything for her patient". Sorry, that is not evolving, that is not recyling. That is insulting the whole "Berserker" reference, and the very basis of the class and the skill. The same goes to the EX rank. The ranks have a simple reason to exist: measure the power. If I'm looking for the rank of Agility it's because I'm looking how agile is that person. If I'm looking for the rank of Mana it's because I'm looking how much mana have that person. That's all. I don't care if he have a special kind of mana, if he have a lot of mana sometimes, but sometimes no, etc. The same with the skills. If I'm looking how much Magic Resist have a Servant it's because I want to know how much he can resist the magecraft. The same way, if I'm looking what is the rank of the Mad Enhancement is because I want to know how mad is that Servant. During the good old days the EX rank was the way to saying to us "this dude have A LOT of agility/strenght/mana/whatever" or "don't mess with this dude, his Magic Resist is CRAZY, he laught of your spells". What they are doing with the EX rank is is transforming that rank, and the whole rank system. And they are doing it for silly reasons. Why do they need to desecrate the well structured system to say "this parameter/skill/NP is special" when they can just say in the description how and why is special? Even worst. In the old works the "EX" rank was something to admire. It was very rare to see someone with EX rank, and when you saw a Servant with that rank you said "Damn it, we need to be careful with him". Right now the EX rank is the Deus Ex Machina or the wannabe-excuse of DW/Nasu to do whatever they want. "I want to transform this person in Berserker but I don't know how", "Easy, just use M.E EX and put any silly reason". "I don't know how to measure this Noble Phantasm", "Easy, just use the EX rank and say it's special". Don't misunderstand me. I understand your point, and I also respect your point (it would be very pretentious to think my posture is the right and only one), however I can't agree with that point; that isn't the way I look what they are doing with the lore that I once respected. I enjoy Grand Order, but considering it a spin-off or something like that (Nasu can say a hundred times F/GO is canon; for me his words are worthless since the moment he started writing this kind of things I lost respect of him).